War on Me
by MineyGohanie
Summary: Joey meets a new girl and from there you'll have to find out!! ^_^ Yugi's in here too! Yay! Lol!
1. Default Chapter

Hi!! This is MineyGohanie! Weird name, but get used to it! Now, this story is about Joey and Yugi and this girl, Lee. Stuff happens and nothings all too good, so just read! This is in Joey's point of view. And it will be like that for probably the whole story! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
War on Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I looked to the door of the classroom, I saw the girl that stood there, she had been standing there for the past five minutes, so being as they sly guy that I was, I walked over to her. "Hi." The girl snapped her head up from looking at the floor, I had to admit, she had pretty crystal blue eyes. She blinked in question. "Oh..hi." "You new?" I asked, my New York tongue sounding steady and cool. She nodded quickly and her brows went to a sad look. "You don't suppose..I could sit anywhere? Everywhere I sit there is someone who yaps at me." I smiled. Typical classroom goons. "Ah, don't worry about it, I got it handled, you can sit next to me and if anyone messes with ya, they'll answer to me, got it?" She smirked and nodded again. "Thanks..uh?" "Joey..Joey Wheeler." I shoved a hand into my pocket and yawned. "Oh, thanks Joey. I'm Leerena Mitsusatsu, just call me Lee." She held her hand out politely. "Ok, Lee. Nice ta meet ya." I held my hand out and shook hers. Boy did she have some soft skin, I could shake her hand all day, but I let go like a gentleman and showed her to the seat next to mine. About some minutes later, before the bell rung, Yugi decided to get his hiny into the classroom too. I waved and he sat on the other side of me. I leaned back in my chair and let him take a look at Lee. "Hey Yugi, this is Lee." Yugi smiled his happy smile. "Hello." Yep, there goes that politeness in his voice. Ah, he was always being a gentleman, more than I ever could. I looked back to Lee. "Lee, this is Yugi." She nodded and I looked to the bounce of her short and silky blonde hair each time she nodded. Loved her hair. I grinned out of no where, but looked away and straightened my face. I would say she was about 5'4, she had some nice tan skin and she dressed in style, just the way I liked girls. When I looked to Yugi, he had an expression of puzzlement, guess he saw the various changes of facial expressions when I was thinking to myself. "Hey Yugi.did you do your homework?" Yugi quirked both his brows. "Yeah, but you aren't copying off me, it's your own fault if you didn't do it." I groaned. Little goodie, goodie. I thought it was the end for me until Lee spoke up. "I did the homework, I kind of enrolled here yesterday but I got too queasy and had to get my homework tooken to me, but it's here." She pulled the math sheet out and let me see it, placing it on my desk. "I'll let you see it this time, but next time you need to call me so I can re-teach you the lesson and you can do the homework by yourself." I grinned wider than I thought I ever could. "A' course." She was definently on my good side. I looked back to Yugi and stuck out my tongue. He just kind of rolled his eyes and went back to reading some stupid ancient book. I pulled it away from him. "Hey, what's this?" "Hey, Joey! Stop, give that back!" He grabbed for it, but it was futile since he was shorter than me by a mile. "Alright, if this is that important to ya." I gave him the book back and he calmed, frowning at me. "So anyway, where'd you get that book?" "My grandpa gave it to me, it's about Egypt." "Oh." I raised one brow then turned my attention back to Lee. He was sitting quietly, looking at the chalkboard in a dull stair. "Pretty boring, huh?" She jumped and sat up straight. "Oh! Oh.I mean.what?" I cracked another grin, man, my face was starting to hurt from all these lip jerkers. "Boring isn't it?" I repeated the question, but made it simpler for the lack of words. "Oh." She nodded. There was a loud slap on the desk and I threw a mean glare to the teacher. The teacher, Mr. York, wasn't the greatest guy, he was real picky with respect and would often bring Mrs. Shawl, the head of math teachers, in here to teach us a lesson about respect. I slumped down in my chair as he prepared to bring out notes. Man, I hated notes, they were always four pages long and I couldn't right one mathematical sentence without my hand or brain hurting. This stuff confused me like a glacier on meltdown, whatever that was suppose to mean. I sighed and looked to the ceiling. Long day of boring school. I dreaded my next class.German..I couldn't even speak that crap, but I was put in there with no way out. As I said.long day. TBC..  
  
I'll get another chapter in soon, but I have to go to bed so I had to end it here, please review, bye! MineyGohanie! ^_~ 


	2. Its all good

Hi! I forgot to tell you all that this story isn't really centered around the Yugioh cards even though I might start getting into the battles later on in the story, I only know cards right now and not really much attacks and how to use them so you'll have to wait for duels. And everything is pretty much starting near the beginning! Enjoy! MineyGohanie! ^_~  
  
War on Me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ah..school was out and the weekend was here, great glory to that. And to make it even better, it was spring break! Yeah, you know what I'll be doing. Lounging.plain lounging and watching some good ol' TV. Ah, TV, the essence of every teenagers life, well mine at least. I got in my dull red 89' Camero and zoomed out of there. Yugi had to take the bus and Lee was in all my classes but the last one and I didn't feel like talking to anyone, just wanted to get home.  
  
I pushed into my door, swinging my backpack on the couch lazily. My sister was in the den knitting, but lately, her eyes had been getting bad and she was suppose to see the doctor tomorrow. I hoped she was ok. Trinity was everything to me. I smiled to her and she waved. I gave a little piece sign and headed into the kitchen to scratch up some grub. It was just use two supporting each other. ((Does Joey have a mom or dad.that's alive? I need to know that if someone will tell me? Thanks. ^_^;; )) I threw a pan onto the stove and fired her up, going to the cabinet and getting out a package of chicken flavored Ramen. Good stuff. I then headed into the living room to watch TV after setting it to cook. But before I could watch TV..I had to find the remote and I ended up digging behind the couch, finding it, but I also suffered some losses, like my hair being messed up and my green jacket ruffled. I groaned, just patting them both back into their normal positions and turned the electrical box on. I flipped through the channels lazily and turned the TV off again. Nothing good on. Trinity entered the living room. "Hey, how was your day?" "Boring, not all what I would call fun.." I sighed and kicked my shoes off. "Well, maybe you can call your little friends and they could come over..we could play games or something?" I laughed. Little? Ah, Trinity was treating me like she was a mom, but I didn't mind it, she always acted this way toward me. "Well, the only little friends I know are Tristin, Tea', and Yugi. Oh and that one girl, but I don't know her number, I should have got it." Trinity raised a brow and her smile faded a bit. I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, Trinity. Your treating me like I'm five!" She grabbed my ear playfully. "Well you act like it!" I grinned. "Ah, give me a break, sis." She laughed her melodious laugh and sat down next to me. I liked this day, it was one of those days where we would sit down and have a nice conversation, laughing and joking, but I did have to get up for burning Ramen of course.I handled it, with the exception of a burned stove top. Heh.  
  
TBC..  
  
Sorry for the short chapters, but I promise to make the next one extra super duber long! ^_^ ok? Ok. Well thanks for your support and stuff! MineyGohanie ^_~ 


	3. Deadly Dreams

Halo again! Dis is me next chapter!! Enjoy!! Sorry for the shortness!!!  
  
NOTE: THIS CHAP IS IN YUGI'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!  
  
War on Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I dreamt quietly, I was surrounded by comforting colors of blue, pink, green, and red. But just as the colors had came they disappeared in an instant, there was a puzzling silence, then a resonating boom of many charging footsteps. I turned to see a torrent of duel monsters raging toward me. I ran and ran, but it wasn't enough, I couldn't make it, I didn't make it and....  
  
I sat up abruptly in my bed, holding back a yell of pain, sweat dripping from my forehead and sprinkling into the air. I could still feel the claw that had struck my heart in the dream. What was it all about? Usually those spooky dreams I had didn't mean anything good was going to happen, but part of me told me that it was just a dream. So instead of worrying I looked to the clock. It was 9:00a.m. Joey would be up, I could walk over to his house..good thing it was a Saturday. I stared at the curtained window that held back fresh morning light. Maybe I would even talk to Joey about my dream, plus..the feeling of the claws, something was weird, it was like..it wasn't for me....or was it?  
  
  
  
Birds chirped as I walked down the sidewalk. At this time, the birds were just waking or it was their young waking the adults with hungry calls. It was spring and that meant many animals would be raising offspring.  
  
I sighed, the dream still plagued my thoughts as I took in shallow breaths of dew drop air. And it probably would keep bothering me until I found out why I had had the dream.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" Came a slightly British accent faintly from behind me.  
  
I turned around quickly, a bit paranoid, but relaxed when I realized it was only Bakura.  
  
Bakura ran up taking in gasping breaths. "Where you headed?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity.  
  
"I was going over Joey's, I kind of need to talk to him."  
  
  
  
"Oh, is it alright if I tag along?" He had a glint in his eyes like he wanted to tell me something along the way.  
  
"Uh, sure." I said, wondering what was so important to tell.  
  
After a few steps of regained walking, Bakura spoke up.  
  
"We have an new duelist in town."  
  
I looked up slightly interested and my expression told him to go on, so he did. "Her names Reeku Loleana. She's good..I saw her dueling some kids outside yesterday, she beat them both like that."  
  
I nodded once more.  
  
"She doesn't seem like any Pegasus slave you know, she was rather nice to me, she's bright and pretty.."  
  
I raised a brow and poked his shoulder.  
  
Bakura stopped and blushed deeply. "Oh, excuse me...got a little carried away. Er, anyway..she's lives right next door to me." He laughed in a humming sound for a few seconds, then blushed again and went on. "I think she could help us with duels and stuff, me and her are kind of already friends, I would have brought her along with me but she had to go on some errands for her mom."  
  
I looked to his side and saw Joey's house in the distance. "Oh, well then you should bring her over later when you think she's back."  
  
"Alright." He grinned. "A new squad member, or crew or gang?"  
  
I nodded slowly, in all honesty, I wasn't really paying attention to what new girls were in town that dueled surprisingly good, I was worried about my dream.  
  
We approached Joey's door and knocked. The both of us were greeted by a happy Trinity. "Oh, hey Yugi. Hey Bakura."  
  
"Hello." Both me and Bakura answered simultaneously.  
  
So she opened the door to let us in where I would be able to talk to Joey..I needed to tell him and I had decided along the way....I would tell him who died....I had figured it out....  
  
TBC....  
  
How'd ya like, yeah....haha....anyway. Review Please!!!! 


End file.
